<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song that Plays in My Heart by RhythmofMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704008">The Song that Plays in My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist'>RhythmofMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Maybe a kiss?, They Gay okay, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is technically my first fic. Hope you guys enjoy! Please be nice.. this was both exciting and exhausting to do. Helpful constructive criticism is welcome... just don't be a jerk about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamila Azura/Shira Iryss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Song that Plays in My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in this fic are fan-made by me!</p><p>Introducing Kamila Azura and Shira Iris!</p><p>Both members of the fan-made team KMSN (Crimson)!</p><p>All you really need to know right now is that Kam is a Wolf Faunus based on the Big Bad Wolf and Shira is a human based off the Pied Piper. </p><p>Enjoy the fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamila jumped awake just as the nightmare faded. It was late at night and the safe house was quiet with it's thick walls… at least mostly quiet aside from her uneasy breathing. She could still hear the screams, smell the smoke, and see the Grimm. Nights like these were just another reminder of the damage Beacon really caused her.</p><p> </p><p>Reality came crashing down on her as she scanned the room, grounding herself. After a quick sweep, Kam sighed before getting out of bed. She needed some air and the quiet was unsettling. Perhaps a visit to the roof where she could hear the city of Mantle would ease her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>She quietly stepped out of her room and made her way to the stairs that lead up to an open roof that they all deemed was a good lock out area. Kam passed by the other rooms holding her teammates and friends and felt more relieved to hear something such as Nora's snoring cut through the quiet. Not even the thick walls could totally muffle that sound. Kam almost pitied whoever was in the rooms next to her. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet again as she made her way to the stairs.. at least it was. Something else cut through the cool air. A voice. No, a Song. Someone somewhere was up singing or at least listening to a song.</p><p> </p><p>Kam couldn't make out the words but it sounded beautiful. The voice was calming and yet almost mournful. It was oddly alluring.</p><p> </p><p>As she got closer to the stairs, Kam realized it was coming from the roof and she was almost hypnotized. She started to make out the words as she climbed the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"...we're dancing in the moonlight. </p><p>I can only imagine.</p><p>I can only imagine.."</p><p> </p><p> Kam quietly pushed open the door that lead to the roof and peered out, only for all the breath to leave her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting near the ledge of the building with her back to her was Shira. Her now much shorter cream blonde hair was gently ruffled by the cold air. Her figure was illuminated by the city lights of Mantle. She was looking out at the dark clouds that surrounded Atlas. Kam noticed a small gray blanket resting on her shoulders. Was she cold? </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off when she realized it was Shira who had been singing. She was up here, alone, in the dead of night singing to herself… and apparently she hadn't noticed Kam’s entrance because she continued, which only drew Kam closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know</p><p>If you will be</p><p>My favorite song</p><p>My little melody..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join you?"</p><p> </p><p>The surprised squeak Shira made was adorable. She quickly turned to glare at her intruder, only for her gaze to soften with relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Kam!" She breathed out and half sighed and half chuckled as she placed a hand over her heart. "You scared the Darkness out of me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Were you not expecting company?" Kam teased as she silently sat beside her, drooping one leg over the ledge while the other bent up to let her lean her arm on it. Her tail started to wag a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think anyone was awake… then again you've been nothing but surprises since we've met." Shira smirked at the gentle sway of her companions tail before meeting her eyes again. It was a telltale sign of her true mood and right now she seemed content.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh... couldn't sleep. Wanted to come out and listen to the city." Kam shrugs and looks out at the city.</p><p> </p><p>"Needed some white noise?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that..."</p><p> </p><p>"I see…" Shira bit her lower lip. She couldn't have been the only one feeling it. There was something there between both of them, but ever since Ironwood issued her arrest that made them fight things have been awkward with them. It wasn't like she wanted to fight her. Ironwood told them to stop her… but she trusted her.. she…</p><p> </p><p>"I can hear you thinking over there." Kam commented, making Shira jump out of her thoughts and turn to her. Gods… why was just hearing her so comforting. It made her heart ache for Kam's comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Shira looked up to find those dark blue eyes that reminded her of the sky watching her.  Concern painted Kam's face as she silently studied her, patient and waiting like always. Her vision blurred a bit as she studied Kam's face, wondering how in all of Remnant did she deserve her. It wasn't until she felt the rough calluses from Kam's fingertips as they brushed against Shira's tear soaked cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" Shira murmured as Kam gently cupped her cheek and brushed the tears away. Her heart cracked open when Shira gently reached up and held her hand to her face. She was leaning into her touch, seeking out her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for what?" She asked gently as Shira closed her eyes and soaked up the comfort given to her. </p><p> </p><p>"For everything… we shouldn't have… I didn't… we should have believed you sooner…" She choked out and Kam felt her own eyes prick with tears. She cupped her other cheek and gently leaned forward to touch her forehead to her's.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh… Shira it's okay. You did what anyone in your position would have done." </p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make it right…"</p><p> </p><p>"Shira, please look at me."</p><p> </p><p>And when she opened her eyes, opal met dark blue and she was home again.</p><p> </p><p>"You trusted him. He gave you your life back, but you made up for siding with him. You're with us now." Kam swallowed a bit before continuing in a much softer tone. "You're with me now… and we are not going to abandon anyone or let Salem get the relics. We'll be together in this and look out for each other." She smiled at her, a determined glint entering her eyes as her tail wagged with this resolve.</p><p> </p><p>"Gods… I love you… but I don't get you." Shira murmured causing Kam to freeze. Her tail stops wagging as her face flushes and she begins to sputter.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. uh.. what?!"</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Shira pulls away, laughing and covering her mouth as an adorable snort breaks through. At that, Kam soon joins her in laughs and her tail is wagging again. Eventually, it dies down into a comfortable silence between the two and Shira finds herself shifting slightly closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>"So you are… admitting you like me?" Kam's face is still slightly flushed, but Shira can't tell if it's from laughing or not.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I thought you'd be sharper at noticing these things." Shira teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know I- mph!" Her train of thought got completely derailed when Shira's soft lips met her's, effectively silencing her. She kissed her. Shira was kissing her. Shira Melrose was kissing her. Kam's heart rate picked up as her thoughts started racing back. Her eyes widened before fluttering shut as her hand cupped her cheek and she kissed her back, soft and gentle like. </p><p> </p><p>After a bit, Shira pulled back and Kam opened her eyes to find the shimmering opal.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I like you. There is something about you… I know it hasn't been long since we've known each other… but it feels like I already knew you. Like you were a song I played back in the gardens when I was little. You are so… familiar. I can't explain it… but I know that what I feel is real, and I know you feel it too." Shira eyes Kam as she nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Then… maybe we can start slow. We don't need to dive right into this Shira. We can take it at our own pace." Kam offers with a soft smile. Shira smiles with her and shifts close enough to lean into her. Kam gently drapes an arm over her shoulder and for the second time today, Shira feels at home.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you cold?" She asks as she realizes Kam's attire which was a t-shirt and sweatpants, not that she was any better in her own t-shirt and sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I mean it's a bit chilly but it's nothing my Aura can't fix. Must be a Faunus thing, but I got you now!" Kam gently squeezes Shira's shoulders. However, Shira huffs, clearly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not having that. Here." She offers part of the small blanket to her, and Kam gives it an odd look. "Just take it!" Shira huffs as she feels heat creep up her neck. She was more than a little startled when Kam yanked the entire blacket off of her and then proceeded to wrap it around her shoulders. Before she manages a protest, Kam drags her over and holds her against her front as she takes the blanket and her arms and warms her up in it, instantly shutting up any complaint with this new warmth. She sinks into her hold contently and they both quietly watch the city.</p><p> </p><p>"I remind you of a song huh?" Kam teases but Shira only smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not remind me.. maybe you are your own song to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Kam goes quiet for a bit after that, but Shira hears the hitching of breath and the swallow of emotion. Kam buries her nose in her hair and Shira tilts her head back to tuck her nose into the crook of her neck and breath in Kam's familiar scent of pine and oak trees. This was her home. The comfortable silence was broken yet again through but she couldn't be made at the soft, shy-like tone Kam had.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey… do this think… when this all over… you could play that song for me? The one you feel when you are with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Shira feels herself smile. Gods, she loved this girl more than anything else in all of Remnant. How on earth could she say no?</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it! Again I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope to write more of these two and the rest of Team KMSN (Crimson) in the future!</p><p>Song Shira Sang: Melody by Cadmium<br/>https://youtu.be/ldTmVPSKZ1Y</p><p>Thanks for reading and big thanks to my friend Ara for beta reading this for me and giving me suggestions (Tysm you are Incredible!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>